¡Drabbles NaruSasu! 8D
by gezelligheid207
Summary: Aqui os presentare una serie de drabbles NaruSasu (Naruto x Sasuke) En los que puedo abordar temas tanto del manga como en mundos alternos. Porque cuando estos dos andan juntos, nada puede estar tranquilo...
1. Drabble I: El pensar de Naruto

**N/A: Como habeis visto, pondre unicamente drabbles del NaruSasu, que ire publicando conforme se me vayan ocurriendo xD Espero os guste, y para que no queden dudas, esta situado en la primera aparicion de sasuke en la cuarta guerra Ninja.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Hago este fic sin fines de lucro, es mera diversion y gusto escribir estos texto.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Drabbles NaruSasu.

Drabble I: El pensar de Naruto.

Simple… así de simple está Sasuke de vuelta ¿eh? Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado… o hecho.

Joder, ese bastardo. Mira que venir en esa forma tan 'cool' a enseñar el culo… si fuera una chica, seguro que ahora mismo se me estaría mojando las bragas. Aunque…

¡Maldición! ¡Tan tranquilo que me encontraba yo, y sale este tipo a perturbarme la moral!... ¿Por qué será que tan de repente me siento tan ansioso-ttebayo?

— Seré el próximo Hokage. —se le oyó decir al pelinegro, causando obvias reacciones de sorpresa.

¡Con razón sentí en él un aura bastante diferente a la que yo conocía! ¡Y fue bastante gracioso ver la cara de todos! ¡Son muy divertidos! —sin querer río para sí mismo casi a carcajadas pero procurando no hacerse notar— En definitiva, Sasuke es muy mal de la olla.

¡Uhm! Espero que ahora sí todo vuelva a la normalidad, que sea todo como solía ser…

¡Mierda! ¿¡Por qué demonios ando pensando en un futuro dudoso, en vez de enfocarme en vencer a Madara!?

¿Será porque ya me queda poco chakra? ¿Será por estrés? ¿Será por…? ¿¡Sasuke!? ¡No! ¡Imposible!... lo único cierto es que, desde que apareció, algo extraño ha empezado a alborotarme… ¿Habré caído en algún tipo de Genjutsu?

Mi mente está hecha un mar de líos. Mientras más trato de descifrarlo, menos entiendo… pero, lo único seguro es que, ¡Me alegra mucho de que Sasuke este de vuelta-ttebayo!

El muchacho termino por sacudirse varias veces la cabeza, en busca de despejarla un poco. Y aproximarse a su amigo; dándole la excusa a Sakura de que ya se encontraba bien en su totalidad (ni él se la creía). Para querer lucirse frente al azabache, viéndose por demás un cabezota. Siendo Sasuke el primero en notarlo, y descubrir que _esas_ estupideces eran lo que más extrañaba…

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado mucho :D ¡Y nos vemos en el siguiente drabble!**


	2. Drabble II: Don Ramen

**N/A: Segun yo es un AU xD LoL nunca habia actualizado tan rapido ;u;**

 **.**

* * *

.

Drabble II: Don Ramen.

—Si serás dobe —le dijo riendo a lo bajo, un chico de cabellos azabache.

— ¡Cállate teme! —protestó, al tiempo que intentaba salvar del ramen instantáneo que, se había desparramado por toda la mesa, en consecuencia de no fijarse bien donde ponía los palillos.

Sasuke suspiró— Y he aquí una de las principales razones por las que no te visito. De una u otra forma terminas haciendo un desastre —dio un último bocado a su comida.

— ¡Pero que amargado! —le reclamó, yendo a la cocina por un trapo para limpiar el regadero que hizo. — ¡Oye, oye! Y qué tal si, ¿me acompañas por otro ramen a Ichiraku-ttebayo? —le miró con ojos suplicantes, al momento de limpiar sus tallarines.

Sasuke lo observó extrañado. Hacia bastante tiempo que no iba alla los dos solos. Para ser más exactos, desde que sus padres les arreglaron un compromiso con dos chicas realmente lindas. Pero sin llamar la atención a ninguno de ellos.

—Pero yo ya comí ramen, a pesar de que es de las comidas que más me desagradan. Sólo te lo acepte porque eres mi mejor amigo.

— ¡Me verás comer! —Los ojos del pelinegro por un momento se tornaron rojizos. — ¡E-es broma! ¡Te invitaré un jugo de tomate!

El Uchiha volvió a soltar una risilla— Bueno. Vamos. —Naruto soltó un grito de victoria.

Después de gritillos, regaños, golpes y disculpas. Lograron llegar al restaurante, que era más bien como una barra. Pidieron una mesita en donde sentarse y una orden grande de ramen. Ah sí, y también un jugo…

En cuanto les entregaron ambas cosas, el rubio empezó por devorar su comida como era de costumbre, y Sasuke… él sólo se dedicaba a admirar a aquel hombre que le acompañaba, con una poco común, pero tierna mirada cargada de dulzura.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Por qué hay un fideo rosa en mi ramen!? Debieron haberlo mezclado con _Hiyamugi*…_ —sacó únicamente ese fideo para verlo más detenidamente. Hasta que de un momento a otro, pareció ocurrírsele una idea. — ¡Eso, eso! ¡Sasuke atora este extremo a tu meñique!

Sasuke no entendió nada, pero mejor le obedeció.

Naruto hizo lo mismo. — ¡Perfecto! Así… así me sentiré más a gusto, _si estoy unido a ti_ —lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro, a lo que provoco en el azabache que sus ojos se abrieran tan grandes que ni el acababa de comprender. —Y tal vez, nosotros…

— ¿Cómo te está yendo con Ino? —lo interrumpió, desviando su mirada al suelo.

El ojizarco pareció comprenderle— Pues, yo diría que bien… —suspiró— ¿Y a ti? ¿Qué tal es tu relación con Sakura?

—Estamos igual —sonrió de lado y comió del fideo que aún posaba en su dedo.

— ¡Oye!

—Calla, _usarotonkachi._

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 ***** _ **Hiyamugi**_ **son fideos similares a _Somen_ y fideos _udon_ y en algún lugar entre los dos en tamaño. ****Si bien son en su mayoría blancos, hay paquetes mezclados con fideos de tonalidades rosadas o marrones**

 **N/F: fiu! me costo un buen tratarlo de no ravasar las 500 palabras sin que se perdiera el sentido! xD espero si se haya entendido el mensaje! Y espero que les haya gustado mucho! :D Gracias a todos por leer!**


	3. Drabble III: Atrapasueños

**N/A: ¿Maldad? Maldad es tener ideas extensas y tener que plasmarlo en tan pocas... Mi limite es 600 xD asi que si pasa -w- Por cierto, es en el universo original, los leo abajo :3**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Drabble III: Atrapa sueños.

«… _Al observar la soledad del lugar, fue atemorizado hasta su hogar, con la esperanza de que sus familiares estuvieran a salvo. Cuál fue su sorpresa, que al llegar, su propio hermano había asesinado a su propia sangre…_ »

El Uchiha menor abrió los ojos de golpe ante tales visiones que aún no lograba comprender el por qué las seguía teniendo. Después de todo eso fue _hace como veinte años_ — " _Esta ya es la quinta vez que sueño eso… tendré que buscar a alguien"_ —se decía a si mismo; sentado en su futon, y poniendo la misma pose que cuando anda analizando algo. Tenía pensado hacerle una visita a una persona familiar.

Ese mismo día, Sasuke se dirigió a la ciudad abandonada donde sabía que se encontraba Nekobaa, siendo esta, la única que él creyó, que podría ayudarle con eso. En la entrada de donde se residía, como siempre, los primeros en atenderle fueron Denka y Hina. Quienes le guiaron hasta su destino. Y ya una vez ahí, la que le recibió fue su nieta.

—Lo siento Sasuke-kun, Nekobaa últimamente no se ha encontrado bien de salud, y ahora mismo está tomando un descanso, ¿no podrías venir más tarde? —le contestó amable la mujer que, ya no recordaba tan joven.

— ¡Patrañas! ¡Si estoy perfectamente bien! ¡No te deshagas por adelantado de mí, muchacha! —reclamó a lo lejos, y muy lentamente iba levantándose de su futon para ir hasta el pelinegro—. Sí vieras que estoy bien… ahora, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Sasuke con la misma expresión de siempre le contestó: —Bien, lo que ocurre es que estos últimos días he soñado con _eso_ , y no me lo explico, ya que tiene mucho tiempo de que ocurrió…

La anciana le iba escuchando al tiempo de idear la solución— No te angusties hijo, yo tampoco entiendo porque los tienes ahora que ya todo paso, pero tengo algo que posiblemente te ayude —y en eso le entregó un _atrapasueños_ —. Es lo que yo uso cuando tengo pesadillas, a lo mejor a ti te funcione igual —Sasuke observó lo que le entregaron algo curioso y luego, le dio las gracias a Nekobaa. Para después marcharse a su hogar.

« _... Miró a su alrededor queriendo averiguar lo que pasaba, al no encontrar respuesta, se dispuso a correr hacia donde su familia estaba…_

 _De la nada, sintió algo cálido a sus espaldas, cuando volteó la mirada vio a un niño rubio llorando. Al ver esto, quiso acercársele, pero en cuanto dio un paso, ese mismo niño 'creció' en unos segundos, y le dijo:_

" _Entiendo tu soledad, entiendo por lo que pasas, por eso, ¡déjame estar a tu lado-ttebayo!"_

 _No supo que hacer, y cuando pensaba decir algo, volvió a 'crecer' a cuando fue su primer encuentro desde que se marchó por poder:_

" _No me importa si me cortan los brazos, las piernas o la cabeza, ¡definitivamente te traeré de vuelta, Sasuke!"_

 _Y antes de contestar cualquier cosa, cambió a cuando fue su última batalla:_

" _Si tengo que morir para detenerte, lo haré y ¡Moriremos juntos!"_ »

Y se levantó de golpe, algo sudoroso.

 _¿Se supone que ese fue un buen sueño?_

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **N/F: Espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mi! :3 En serio, disfruto hacer estos drabbles, pero tambien estresante cuando me estoy quedando en el limite xD Crear drabbles no es tan sencillo como parece UnUr**

 **Pero buee, tambien tengo que decirles que para el proximo no lo sacare tan rapido como lo he estado haciendo, me tardare un poco mas, pero no tanto, espero xD ¿Y porque? Bueno, tengo otro fic en proceso y no le he avanzado casi nada ;w; por lo que lo dejare por un ratito u.u**

 **Por cierto! gracias a las dos chicas que me dejaron su review :D en verdad me gusta saber la opinion de mis lectores! Y tambien gracias a los que solo leen! xD Nos vemos!**


	4. Drabble IV: Hege no Jutsu estilo Haruno

**N/A: LoL, pensaba tardar más (?) xD pero bue, espero les guste :3 ahora me fui hasta donde eran niños xD y ahora si habra humor -w- espero(?**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Drabble IV: Hege no jutsu estilo Haruno.

En los años de academia, a lo lejos de un día soleado, se encontraba una chica de cabellos rosados y con un humor aparentemente afilgido, teniendo ambas manos posando en su rostro, pensativa, debido a que a pesar de ser pleno verano se le veía como si fuera un clima más templado.

« _..._ _Uhm, sin importar que este en el mismo equipo que Sasuke-kun, aún no logro que este tiempo de caridad conmigo… es más, estoy segura que ahora mismo ha de estar con el idiota de Naruto… ¡Che, suertudo! Tengo que pensar en algo rápido…_ »

Y justamente en ese momento, vio a Konohamaru practicando su jutsu de transformación. Al tiempo de que la cara de Sakura pasara de una preocupada a una de astucia e ingenio. Para después, ir con digna rapidez hacia donde creía que estaban sus compañeros. Al llegar a un lugar donde habían muchos árboles, pudo divisar al rubio, quien estaba practicado su control de chakra con un árbol, y no muy lejos se encontraba Sasuke. Cuando se acercaba más, iba ocultando su chakra para que no se diesen cuenta de su presencia. Sigilosamente se fue acercando al Uzumaki, hasta dar con él.

— ¡Hey Naruto! —susurro lo más fuerte que pudo, de manera que sólo el rubio pudiera escucharla.

— ¡Sa-Sakura-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No me digas que has venido a visitarme! —le respondió con cara contenta y acercándose a ella.

La de ojos jade jaló de la muñeca al chico, con el propósito de que el Uchiha no lograra distinguirlos— Eh, este, ¡Algo así! Lo que necesito es un favor —Naruto la vio atento— ¿Podrías ir por mí a recoger unas hiervas medicinales que se encuentran al norte de la aldea? —le pidió con una sonrisa forzada.

— Pero… eso es del otro lado… —rodó la mirada hasta llegar a la de ella y ver que ya se estaban a poner llorosos— ¡Ah! ¡No! Lo, lo haré, ¡Cualquier cosa por Sakura-chan! —extendió su pulgar y se marchó tan rápido que alzó un poco de tierra. A los pocos segundos se pudo apreciar una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de la Haruno.

Sasuke ignorante de la situación, se percató que cierto _dobe_ ya no estaba, cuando se dispuso a llamarlo, este salió de la nada— Naruto, ¿Qué diablos andas haciendo? ¿Qué no piensas practicar? Si continuas así, seguirás siendo un debilucho —le vio divertido, haciendo referencia a él como una burla.

— Já, Sasuke-ku… Sasuke, ¿alguna vez te han dicho lo _jodidamente sexy_ que te ves cuando entrenas? —le dijo en un tono seductor y una mirada segura de lo que hacía.

Sasuke le dirigio una mirada algo asqueada— ¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¿Por qué dices cosas tan raras, usarotonkachi? —le respondió dando unos pasos atrás.

— Uhm, no te hagas el tonto —cada vez se acercaba más al azabache, causando en este que hiciera lo mismo, hasta que quedó acorralado en uno de los arboles— « _¡Esto es genial! ¡Todo está saliendo perfecto!... Sasuke-kun, definitivamente serás mío_ » No creas que no me he dado cuenta de lo que haces —posó ambas manos a los lados, susurrándole en el oído y lamiendo ligeramente este— Sasuke yo…—Pero casi como un rayo, se percató de un chakra que se dirigía peligrosamente a donde estaban— « _Con un demonio, ¿¡Ya tan rápido!?_ » —y el pobre pelinegro sólo se deslizo por la madera, escondiendo su penosa existencia.

— ¡Oye! ¡Ya traje lo que…! —Pero antes de terminar, vio como estaba Sasuke— ¿Eh? ¿Sasuke? ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Te sientes mal? —lo miraba confuso.

— ¿Es que soy tan obvio? —escondió su rostro, pero se podía distinguir lo avergonzado que estaba mediante su voz.

— ¿Eh?

 _« ¿Qué?, ¿Qué?... ¿¡Qué!? »_ —Sakura queriendo espiar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **N/F: No sé, siento que me pase con Sakura(? en resumen: le salió el tiro por la culata XDD**

 **Si les gusto (tambien aunque no les haya gustado) dejenme un comentario sobre el drabble, o sobre todos en general. Acepto opiniones, criticas y sugerencias(? xD**

 **Eso seria todo -w- Chao chao~!**


	5. Drabble V: Confesión

**N/A: Ho-hola! perdon por tardarme mas de lo normal xD lo siento, los leo abajo para comentarles algo sobre este drabble :3 en tanto disfrutenlo!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Drabble V: Confesión

Naruto miraba con tristeza el cuerpo de su amigo que decía odiar que hace unos pocos minutos le había salvado la vida.

—Con un demonio… ¡Sasuke! ¡No tenías por qué protegerme! -decía con lágrimas resvalandole por la cara y abrazando el cuerpo del Uchiha.

Su rabia no la podía contener, era una mezcla entre odio y tristeza, que tenía un solo punto de liberación: el matar al que lo provoco.

El chakra del kyuubi desbordaba por todo el cuerpo del rubio, con su mirada que te penetraba el alma y un rugido lleno de dolor. Ya preparado para atacar corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el objetivo, pero en cuanto vio de quien se trataba, se detuvo en seco.

—Porque…¿¡porque tenías que ser tú!? -grito con desesperación al ver que era Haku, el chico (que creyó mujer) que se encontró cuando entrenaba, e hizo entenderle que Sasuke era muy importante para él.

— ¿Acaso no piensas matarme? ¿Acaso no piensas vengar la muerte de tu amigo? -le dijo con indiferencia al niño.

— ¡Mierda! -golpeo a Haku por reflejo al ver de nuevo el cuerpo del pelinegro.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes?

—¡Callate! -lo volvió a golpear.

—Naruto, mátame- esto sorprendió al menor -ya no le soy útil al señor Zabuza, así que hazme un favor y mátame- le dijo al rubio, preparándose para lo peor.

—…esta…bien -dudó, pero no podía dejar vivo al que mato a uno de sus primeros amigos. Sin embargo, en ese momento Haku sintió que Zabuza estaba en peligro, no podía permitir nada malo en su presencia, tenía que salvarlo.

—Lo siento Naruto, tal vez en otra ocasión -le dijo y rápidamente se fue, para serle útil al señor Zabuza, una última vez.

Naruto sorprendido porque ya había soltado su golpe, cayó al suelo y con trabajos reacciono a lo que Haku dijo. No estaba molesto por eso, pero no podía desaparecer el hecho de que el Uchiha ya haya fallecido.

Con pesares se levantó y volvió al cuerpo del pelinegro, aún conservaba algo de calor pero ya no sentía sus latidos…ya no era lo mismo.

—Sasuke… (" _yo te odiaba_ " " _no quiero que mueras_ ")…Sasuke- recordó las últimas palabras del Uchiha, no pudo evitar que se le volvieran a salir las lágrimas -yo también te odiaba…y hasta ahora me voy dando cuenta que no era así, si no que…te amo…te amo- le grito al cuerpecillo aun sabiendo que no oiría nada, llorando y abrazándolo como si fuese lo más hermoso que existiera.

— ¿Na-Naruto…?- dijo Sasuke, abriendo pesadamente sus ojos y viendo como un rubio lo abrazaba- ¿Que…? ¿Qué es lo que has dicho…?

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Estas vivo! -lo abrazo con más fuerza al mirarlo respirar.

—Haz dicho…que... ¿me amas…?

— ¿Eh? Este yo… -olvido que lo había gritado tan fuerte que a lo mejor y también lo escucharon todos.

— Usuratonkachi…parece que no recuerdas lo que dije… -formo una sonrisa tan llena de alegría, que ni el mismo se la creía- "te odiaba" fue lo que dije, ¿no?…dime… ¿qué es lo contrario del odio?- los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron tanto y se llenaron todavía más de lágrimas, que no lo podía controlar.

—El amor- contesto, y Sasuke le dio un beso en la mejilla.

 _¡Pero que dobe eres!_

.

* * *

 **.**

 **N/F: Y bueno.. notaron algo dirente? xD si no es el caso, les comento. Este drabbles fue el primer fic de Naruto que hize :3 ya lo tenia en otra parte independiente, pero como tengo uun transtorno de querer acomodar todo de una manera extraña que.. xD al final lo termine poniendo aqui. Una disculpa por no traerles nada bueno. Pero la inspiracion no llega y aparte ando escribiendo un one-shot de Free! por lo que no quiero que se me vaya la onda con ese xD El siguiente sera lo mismo, asi que una disculpa adelantada.**

 **Y por ultimo..**

 _[Opiniones, felicitaciones, agradecimientos, criticas, y demás. Favor de ponerlas en un review. Gracias -3-]  
_


	6. Drabble VI: Sasuke-chan

**N/A: Aqui esta el segundo drabble que hize xD espero y les guste!**

 **PD: Es sobre el cumple de Naru! :D**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Drabble VI: Sasuke-chan

—Hoy está muy tranquilo…creo que no es nada raro… -se decía a si mismo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia el puente de la aldea, a esperar con su equipo al irresponsable de Kakashi-sensei.

—Buenos días, ¡Sakura-chan! -saludo a la pelirosada con gran alegría y agitándole la mano.

—Buenos días -le contestó con indiferencia al chico, estaba más ocupada admirando al pelinegro que tenía al lado.

\- Uuhhgg ... ...

Pasados alrededor de una hora y media, se apareció por fin al que tanto esperaban- ¡Buenas chicos! Lamento la demora es que me pase por el valle de la vida… -les dijo a sus alumnos bastante pensativo.

— ¡Buenas noches sensei! -dijeron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Sakura con obvio sarcasmo.

— Bien, ¡comencemos con nuestra misión! -proclamó, para después poner a buscar un gato perdido al equipo 7, a duras a penas, lograron encontrarlo unas dos o tres horas después de que llegara Kakashi

—Buen trabajo chicos, ¡nos vemos en la siguiente misión! -se despidió el peliplateado, haciendo parecer que sonreía pero con su máscara, era dudoso decir eso…

—Me voy a casa.

— ¡Te acompaño, Sasuke-kun!

—Oi-oigan ¿eso ya es todo lo que haremos hoy? -dijo por fin Naruto, interrumpiendo a la pelirosada, con esperanza de que lo recordasen.

—Pues yo creo que no, ¿porque lo dices? -pregunto curiosa la Haruno.

— No… ¡no es nada importante! ¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Sakura-chan, Sasuke!- se marchó con una pizca de tristeza. Después de todo siempre pasaba lo mismo todos los años.

— _Uhmm…que extraño_ -se dijo a si mismo Sasuke.

Naruto por su parte decidió ir a su casa a hacer lo mismo de todos los años…comer ramen y esperar a que lo tumbe el sueño- Uhmm, creo que este año no fue tan malo…este año no me corretearon los vecinos por pintar sus casas…y el señor del ramen olvido de cobrarme…sí, creo que no fue tan malo…

* Toc toc *

— ¿Eh? Me pregunto quién será ¡a lo mejor y es Sakura-chan! -abre la puerta y para su sorpresa no era la ojijade si no…

—Bu-buenas noches Naruto -estaba nervioso, no podía creer lo que iba a hacer.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿¡Acaso quieres pelear!? -se preparó para cualquier movimiento sospechoso, no era normal que lo visitaran.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

\- ¿¡Ehhh!?

— ¿¡Que si puedo pasar!? ¡Con un demonio! -ignoro al rubio y entro al departamento, le gustase o no a Naruto.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Sasuke? (Puchero) ¡si solo vienes a mole…! -lo interrumpieron.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños he dicho! -se cubrió la cara por la vergüenza, no quería que lo viesen sonrojado. Y eso era porque en su vida solo felicitaba a su familia y aun que recordara el de alguien más, nunca lo decía- Note que estabas deprimido y, recordé que hace una semana mencionaste que hoy era tu cumpleaños, así que… -Naruto le abrazo.

— ¡Gracias Sasuke! ¡Deberas! -soltó una lagrimita.

— ¡Usu-usurotonkachi! ¡Suéltame, pedazo de dobe! -le aparto de si en seco; ese rubio le hacía ponerse nervioso, y era más que evidente por el gran sonrojo que tenía, pero su orgullo Uchiha le ordenaba que se lo ocultara.

— ¡Perdón Sasuke! ¡Olvide que no te gusta que te abrasen! -dijo con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

— ¿Eh? ¿Entonces?

— ¡Nada! ¡Olvídalo, me voy a casa!

— ¡Espera! ¡Cuando menos espera a que me quede dormido! ¡mi cumpleaños no acaba hasta las doce! -termino de hablar y en ese mismo momento cayó al suelo, profundamente dormido.

— Valla usurotonkachi… ( _Mirada)… ¡maldición!… (Bajar)… ¡maldición!… (Beso)… ¡maldición!… (Puerta cerrándose)_

\- ... Sakura-chan ...

 _¿Porque a mí no me dices "chan"?_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **N/F: Que tal? Que les parecio? A mi realmente me agradarian que dijeran (comparando la esta y la penultima) que tanto he avanzado :D necesito la opinion de alguien mas, aparte de que me da flojerita volver a leer xDD**

 **Por cierto! gracias a las que dejaron review ^^`**

 **PDx2: El siguiente drabble sera normal :D asi que si escribia muy feo, ya no tienen de que preocuparse xD**

 **PDx3: Lo he estado pensando y.. ¿Que tal si actualizo todos los lunes? :D a partir de ahora, claro xD**

 **Gracias por leer~**

 _[Opiniones, felicitaciones, agradecimientos, criticas, y demás. Favor de ponerlas en un review. Gracias -3-]_


	7. Drabble VII: Basket-dobe

**N/A: he vuelto! y con un drabble nuevo :D espero les guste3 es un AU por si hay dudas(?**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Drabble VII: Basket-dobe

— ¿Quieres que te pegue un balonazo? —tener al tipo tan cerca suyo hacía imposible no querer propinarle un buen golpe en la cara. —Hazte a un lado, torpe. Insististe tanto en venir a jugar un rato, pero… ¿no sabes cómo, verdad? —tiró una canasta y le vio fastidiado, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

—Que comes que adivinas, ¡Por eso mismo quería venir! ¡Me siento muy tonto no saber y que tú sí! —Se quejó, cual niño malcriado exigiendo su dulce. — Y no te dejaré ir hasta que me enseñes —le dijo acosadoramente. Limitando cada vez más el espacio personal de Sasuke.

—Bien, pero no te me acerques tanto —utilizó la bola para hacer que se apartara y pudiera empezar con sus clases forzadas. —El truco está en el estilo y que sepas manejas la pelota de manera libre. Si estas tieso todo el tiempo, se te dificultará.

Naruto observo cada movimiento que hacía, para probar si en él podría funcionar. —Está bien, está bien. Ya entendí la cosa, es sólo que me deje llevar, ¿no? —le arrebato el balón de las manos, y se la llevó a una distancia en la pudiera dar su tiro.

—Así es. Y cuando vayas a soltarla, ten especial cuidado con el movimiento de la muñeca, es esencial.

El ojizarco queriéndose sentir todo un profesional; quitó todo rastro de dudas en el que, para querer lucirse mejor, intentó cerrar sus ojos en el camino, teniendo en mente que todo saldría lo planeado. Más cuando quiso dirigirse a la canasta; dio involuntariamente un pequeño desvío a donde se encontraba el azabache.

—O-¡Oye! ¡dobe! ¡Abre los ojos, idiota! —bramó; y pretendiéndose esquivarlo, dio media vuelta, pero fue lo único que alcanzo hacer. Para después ser derribado por el rubio y quedar en cuatro, al igual que su amigo. Uno sobre otro. —U-¡Usaratoncachi! —y se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **N/F: gracias por leer3 y recuerden que si les gusto, los invito a dejarme su opinion que es muy importante3 nos vemos, y beshos a todos3**


	8. Drabble VIII: Gato curioso

**N/A: :3333 LeL. Creo que ya han pasado siglos, no? xD jejeje, una disculpa u.u abajo les explico bien todo... y otra cosa, es otro AU, esta vez nuestros ninjas son unos empresarios xD**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Drabble VIII: Gato curioso**

— ¡Hey, Hinata! —le llamó a lo lejos una rubia de ojos claros, a una de sus mejores amigas—. Dime, ¿será hoy el día en el que por fin te le declares al jefe, Uzumaki-sama? —le preguntó, al momento en el que la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca para decirle aquello en una forma prometedora.

—I-Ino-chan… no digas esas cosas. Y menos ahora, que le tengo que entregar unos papeles que debe de firmar… —le dijo avergonzada y con las manos temblorosas, tanto que casi se le caen el bonche de hojas que traía.

Sakura sólo miraba divertida al par de chicas, dando sorbos a su taza de café y tratando de recordar lo que iba a decir. —Oh, cierto. —abrió un poco sus ojos, en señal de que le vino como rayo lo que trataba de recordar. —Hinata, no vayas a incomodar al jefe, hoy tiene a un cliente importante con el que tratar, y creo que aún siguen en su oficina. —terminó de decir, ahora dándole un mordisco al pan que acompañaba su bebida.

— ¿En serio? Oh, vaya… —se deprimió un poco, en verdad quería estar un poco de tiempo a solas con el señor Uzumaki.

Resignada, les dijo a sus compañeras de trabajo que ya iría a donde tenía que ir. Caminó unos pasillos y pasó de largo por algunas puertas, hasta que dio al fondo, donde se encontraba la oficina. De la nada, recordó lo que le había dicho Sakura, y en caso de que siguiera ocupado, se iría y regresaría hasta que se desocupase; para ello (y lo consideró algo de mala educación), posó su oído en la madera, buscando oír algo, una voz o lo que fuera. Sin embargo, no escuchó nada, se sentía aliviada y tal vez, tendría una buena oportunidad, para después, tocar e ir abriendo la puerta.

—Uzumaki-sama, con su per… —y ni pudo terminar, porque lo visto con sus ojos la dejo tan boquiabierta que… — ¡Lo siento mucho!

Cerró rápidamente la puerta, ¿es que era cierto lo que vio? Si mal no recordaba, era su mejor amigo: Sasuke Uchiha. Él tenía varios contratos con la empresa, pero ¿estar debajo del Uzumaki de esa forma tan comprometedora? Lo único que alcanzó a ver bien fue que, Naruto ya estaba a unos pocos centímetros de besarle, y el otro no parecía rechazarle, debido a que el otro, de igual manera se acercaba y sujetaba de su hombro… en definitiva, quiso morirse en ese preciso momento.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **N/F: Bueno, ahora les digo todo... la verdad ya ni recuerdo desde cuando empeze con estos drabbles xD pero el caso es que me sali temporalmente del fandom de Naruto :c Creo que me afecto demasiado el Gaiden... y prometi que ya cuando pasara un año, volveria, y pues, aqui estoy, hasta me adelante xD**

 **En fin, tenia pensado que haria mas drabbles, pero dada la situacion, creo que solo habran otros dos o tres.**

 **Espero puedan entender la situacion, amis pocos lectores /3**

 **Chaito, espero no demorarme mucho, porque tambien tengo otros fics xD de otros fandoms xDx**

 **Muchos besos y abrazos~ Cuidense!**


	9. Drabble IX: Cerezas

_**M** iércoles/ **1** 8/ **N** oviembre/ **2** 015 **1** :40 pm_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Drabble IX: Cerezas**

Hace unas horas que había llegado a su oficina un paquete. Y aun sabiendo que era de su íntimo amigo Sasuke, le era imposible poder ver lo que contenía; su excusa de siempre era: _Ser Hokage es un trabajo de tiempo completo._ Pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta, en ocasiones se daba pequeños escapes para hacer cualquier cosa que él gustase. Por suerte de quien sabe quién, dejó de lado todo lo que tenía encima y se dispuso a revisar aquel paquete. El cual, sostenía una notita que decía:

« _Es un pequeño regalo, como también un pequeño desafío. Si logras hacerle un nudo al tallo de alguna de estas cerezas con la boca, te dejare de llamar Usarotonkachi por un año entero, ¿aceptas el desafío?_ »

Lo logró, logró hacer que su día tan rutinario dejara de serlo, aunque sea por un momento. Sin pensarlo más, se dispuso a comer las cerezas e intentarles hacer un nudo. Su desesperación triunfó al fin…

— ¡Demonios! ¿¡En verdad es tan difícil hacerle un nudo a estas cosas!? —Decía para sí mismo, moviendo para todos los lados posible su lengua. Y sin darse cuenta, cayó dormido en su silla giratoria. —Lo lograré, ya lo verás…

Casi al momento de caer en su ensoñación, se escuchó cómo alguien entraba a la oficina por el gran ventanal.

—Un Usarotonkachi, siempre será un Usarotonkachi. —Susurraba divertido el azabache, mientras iba a donde se encontraba el rubio, acercándose poco a poco a su boca… —Qué idiota, se dejó un tallo en la boca, si no estuviese aquí, seguro ya no amanecía con vida. —Rozó sus labios con los de él, metiendo su lengua dentro de su cavidad y moviéndolo de tal forma que se hiciera un nudo. —Listo. —Y desapareció, no sin antes darle un golpecito en la frente para que despertase.

— ¿Uhm?... ¡Lo hice! ¡En tu cara, Sasuke! Pero… ¿por qué siento un hormigueo en la lengua? ¡Además de que me sabe a tomate! ¿¡Qué pasó!?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **N/A: Uff! Ya actualice! :D En verdad fue algo que escribi asi de la nada xD LoL. Espero subir más pronto, en tanto muchas gracias a las personas que leen, y dejan reviews, es muy agradable para mi n.n**

 **Estare esperando sus comentarios! :D**

 **Nos vemos~!**


	10. Drabble X: Lazos

_**D** omingo/ **2** 2/ **N** oviembre/ **2** 015 **1** 1:37 am_

 _[Último drabble, inspirado en el capítulo 698 del manga]_

 **.**

* * *

 **Drabble X: Lazos**

 **.**

Ya habían pasado alrededor de ocho horas y aún seguía sin poder mantenerse por sí solo. Por lo visto, quedarse dormido por todo ese tiempo, no era suficiente como para aliviarse un poco. Abrió de nueva cuenta sus ojos, vio como el cielo ya estaba comenzando a despejarse y como volvía ese azul tan hermoso y característico de él. Rodó sus ojos, observando cada parte de la tierra que ahora yacía destruida; hasta toparse con un cuerpo familiarizado a sus ojos. Aparentemente, seguía dormido, no quiso decir nada hasta que despertara, por lo que sólo que limitó a mirarle y a contemplar cada parte de su presencia.

 _¿Por qué hemos cambiado? ¿Por qué sucedió todo esto?_

Era lo que rondaba por su mente, realmente seguía sin comprender toda esta situación. Pensar que hace tan poco eran los mejores amigos (con sus diferencias, claro), que contaban con todo lo que llegara a pasar, que se ayudaban mutuamente, que ninguno se abandonaría, así significara la muerte… ¿Dónde quedó todo eso? Aquellos días en los que competían por cualquier estupidez, por cualquier cosa insignificante, armando retos por cualquier cosa… lo extrañaba. En verdad como deseaba retroceder en el tiempo y hacer que todo eso no hubiera ocurrido, hacer que ahora mismo estuvieran peleando por quien se comió la última bola de arroz. Volver a los viejos tiempos…

 _¿Hum? Parece que se ha despertado._

Y sin apartar sus orbes azulados, vio cómo se despertaba lentamente.

— ¡Ya era hora que despertaras! —Le gritó efusivo al notar que se encontraba en peor estado que él.

—Deja de hacer tanto ruido, Naruto. —Se encontraba con la vista perdida, por lo que al único lugar donde miraba, era arriba. —Hay muchas cosas que no tengo bien en claras, y aún muchas por hacer. Me pregunto si algún día podremos convivir normalmente, como antes… no sé bien como piensas, y todavía no me interesa lo suficiente, pero sé que el único que me puede comprender, eres tú. Tal vez, por eso pasó todo esto, esto fue el detonante para dejar muy en claro esto: los únicos que nos podemos detener, somos nosotros mismos, no tiene que haber un tercero de por medio, porque no servirá de nada. Ahora lo entiendo, entiendo que fuimos hechos para complementarnos, entiendo que somos los únicos que nos comprendemos sin necesidad de palabras… y en este momento, me siento más unido a ti, de lo que jamás pude estar. —Naruto no comprendía muy sus palabras, pero sabía exactamente qué era lo que sentía, y sin previo aviso, abrió tanto sus ojos, que casi podría quedarse ciego.

 _Está llorando._

Y sin más, se quedó anonadado por la escena, y también, por un lazo rojizo que los unía por más que una simple amistad.

 _Más unido a ti que nunca…_

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 **N/A: Bueno, aqui si trate de sacar mi lado cursi lo más posible xD En verdad espero que quien lo lea, le haya llegado al cora:3  
**

 **Y como ya vieron, este es el ultimo drabble que publicare, ahora si xD Espero que les haya gustado mucho:3 su opinion es muy importante para mi:33**

 **Y bueno, no tengo nada mas que decir, espero volvernos a leer en alguna otra historia n.n**

 **Hasta la proxima~!**


End file.
